1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fine instrument movement in micromanipulator apparatus and, more specifically, it relates to an operating system and operation apparatus directing uniplanar movement of fine instrument mechanisms movable along three axes within a defined space by corresponding drivers.
2. Description of the Background
An exemplary micromanipulator is equipped with a fine needle instrument in an independently movable mechanism, opposed to which is a holding needle instrument in a separate independently movable mechanism, in conventional use for the injection of DNA solution into a cell. The micromanipulator is thus used to perform a given treatment on a microscopic object such as a cell, placed for example in a Petri dish, by manipulating the minute appliances such as the fine needle or holding needle instruments within the field of a microscope.
One operating system for such a micromanipulator comprises a Z-axis (vertical) control stick pivotal upward and downward, and an X-Y axis (horizontal) control stick pivotal back and forth and from side to side, wherein with one control stick in each of an operator's hands, a given minute appliance is manipulated three-dimensionally. In addition, there are micromanipulator systems operable by one hand, one of which comprises a dial for controlling movement in the Z-axis direction provided on the tip of a control stick pivotal both back and forth and from side to side, and another comprising three dials for controlling movement in the three axial directions provided on a fixed stick; thus the minute appliance is movable three-dimensionally through single-handed control movements.
Wherein the manipulator system is operated with both hands, the two opposed micromanipulator fine instrument mechanisms cannot be operated simultaneously by a single operator. Moreover, wherein the manipulator system is controlled with one hand, it is difficult to operate the system to bring about a uniplanar curved or straight movement of either of the minute appliances. Particularly, when the micromanipulator is to be operated in the directions of the Z-X axes or of the Z-Y axes at the same time, an operator must move the control stick back and forth or from side to side meanwhile turning the Z-axis control dial, or turn the X- or Y-axis control dials meanwhile turning the Z-axis control dial as the case may be, requiring a high level of manipulating skill. For example, wherein a cell is to be pricked with the fine needle from above at an angle and then lifted upward at an angle, it is difficult to manipulate the movement with one hand.
Therein, movement of the minute appliance, especially in micrometer increments, is more stably effected if the driven movement is restricted to be within a single plane as defined by two of the three possible axes of motion.